


second chance!

by andromourir



Series: blueberry inferno [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, M/M, Multi, This is entirely crack, seriously, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromourir/pseuds/andromourir
Summary: Adrien, now dying on the floor of the school, let out a helpless whimper."Nino... if I die... tell Marinette...""...Bro...?""She's just a friend."





	second chance!

**Author's Note:**

> actuawwy nyo~ im nyot fine at aww. im so tiwed~ wuka. of aww dese wesponsibiwities and owo having to put up a fwont aww teh time. of nyebew being abwe to be who i twuwy am.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Marinette.

It was during the day, because she was Marinette.

she was sad, because she was marinette.

she made a mistake, because she was marinette.

she tripped in front of model adrien agreste and musician luka couffiane because she was marinette

musician luka couffaine and model adrien agreste helped her up, because they were luka couffaine and adrien agreste.

Adrien cried, because of Gabriel Agreste.

gabriel's expression did not change, because he was gabriel agreste.

gabriel stared in disappointment at adrien, because hes gabriel agreste

luka looked at both of them with sadness in his eyes, because he was luka couffaine.

Gabriel Agreste was also in the school for some reason, watching his son cry, pick up the clumsy girl, and also stand in the immediate vicinity of some blue haired PUNK. 

Because of because.

he narrowed his eyes, because why not.

said blue haired PUNK was currently fighting for his bluenette friends attention because hes in love with her

Luka bit his lip, letting it bleed. Because he's emo. Preps don't interact X_X.

marinette gasped as she saw the blood drip took his hand and dragged him to her house because shes the Good Girl ™️

Oh my.

papa dupain looked at the blood lip guy and whipped out a handy dandy first aid kit

marinette yeeted her friend across the room

“aye yo papa daddy come fix my mans”

MEANWHILE- 

Yes. 

Luka left with the bluenette in awe, all the while ignoring Adrien's tearful look. 

Gabriel, who was perched on top of the staircase railing, clambered down with great struggle (because he's old) and proceeded to point his finger at Adrien's nose. 

"You should be at your fencing lesson."

He then scuttled back onto the railing and parachuted down to the lower level.

The kids stared in awe.

Adrien sighed. 

"That's my dad, alright."

Nino, shook, lifted his head. 

"Dude, what the FUCK?"

And of course, like the good father he is, he took care of his daughters man because he loves™ his daughter

adrien sighed and said “it be like that sometimes”

"he is no joke with security."

“But recently it be like that all of the time”

Nathaniel walked up.

"Hey guys. I'm Nathaniel."

"and i need to get my asocial ass outta here. see you later."

Adrien looked down at his feet. 

"W-wait." He fumbled with his words, moving to grab Nathaniel's sleeve. 

He accidentally grabbed a clump of that silky red hair instead, though, and accidentally yanked him back. 

Nino shook his head. 

"Not cool, dude." 

Nathaniel was >:0.

"rude."

"Are you trying to start a fight with me?!" Nathaniel asked incredulously. He then stabbed Adrien with his pencil.

"oh sh.t. i lose my temper easily- are you okay adrien!?"

"no, you are not-! DAMNIT."

Adrien, now bleeding profusely from the stab wound, looked up at Nathaniel with those big, UwU green eyes. 

His hand untangled from Nathaniel's hair in order to settle on the broken skin. 

Nino backed away, horrified, hand falling over his mouth.

Papa dupain's newfound medical senses start going off. "There is an injury nearby, i must assist."

Adrien, now dying on the floor of the school, let out a helpless whimper. 

"Nino... if I die... tell Marinette..." 

"...Bro...?" 

"She's just a friend."

And then he died

Rip in peace

Adrien Agreste  
Elite Supermodel,   
Fencer, Pianist and   
most importantly  
just a friend

His funeral came as a horrendous shock to those around him, especially to Gabriel, who had not, in fact, paid or booked a venue for a funeral. 

Nathalie, however, had refused to let him drag his son's bloodied corpse into the basement elevator to be with his mother.

But then, to everyone’s relief, Viperion came and reactivated his second chance. Adrien was alive again

"But Nathalie. I need to keep him preserved." 

"Kindly, Sir... the butterflies will feed on his flesh."

"So? When I was seven and my twin brother stab--" 

Second chance! And he was back on the railing.

Luka, who had just witnessed Marinette fall over, looked over to this mysterious, handsome, blue hero. 

"Was he here the whole time?"

Tom, back in the bakery with his daughter and maybe future son in law? 

who knew with marinette anymore, went back to dabbing the wound. 

"Now don't keep biting your lip son, that's bad,"

jk wait 2 seconds eventually she'll be there

Luka responded “uwu I cant help it” and bit down again, now profusely bleeding

"I WAS here the whole time." Viperion said, pushing Gabriel off the railing on his way past, and placing his hands on Luka's chest. 

"Inside of you."

Suddenly, they kissed.

the end.

Luka’s braincells died that day, even after the end.

Out of love.

"second chance!"

Marinette JUST tripped over.

Gabriel was perched on the railing.

Adrien was crying.

Nino's there too for some fuckin reason.

nathaniel's pen was taken away.

Luka kept biting his lip and bleeding

Everyone fell of Vormir

tom is happily baking some good ol' croissants

Viperion, embarrassed by his former self, ran his hand through his hair. Adrien cried. 

"I wish I had hair."

"Yeah, well, you get NONE." Gabriel said, sternly.

"Baldness is hereditary." He continued, proceeding to peel off his toupee.

Nino blinked, taking off his cap and offering it to Gabriel. 

"You need this more than I do, dude."

Gabriel hissed and scampered away on all fours.

"what is this unfashionable piece of garbage?"

Marinette, who had finally learned how to stand, moved to wipe the blood off of Luka's chin. 

"Wow, Luka! You're so talented at that! How long have you been biting your lip for?" 

"Since I was in diapers." He bit into the wound again, bleeding heavier as a result. They both laughed.

She then leaned up and started licking the blood off of him. 

She was a vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to the blueberry inferno gc on discord especially my chaotic soulmate shy who made this entire fucking server because i was BORED lmao


End file.
